ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Stantz/Animated
Dr. Ray Stantz was one of the original Ghostbusters and was one of the most devoted to the pursuit of studying the paranormal. The Ghostbuster that most commonly wore a tan uniform with slightly darker tan trim. He sometimes earlier on wore gloves and Ecto Goggles. He came back in Extreme Ghostbusters, but instead wore a blue uniform and pink trim (Egon's old uniform). History Primary Canon History In the movies he was the one that helped get them the Firehouse, and the Ecto-1. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. The Real Ghostbusters He most of the time will help Winston or Egon with duties around the Firehouse. Dr. Stantz is an accomplished mechanic; overseeing most of the upkeep & maintenance for Ecto-1, as well as (doubling as 2nd string pilot) for their helicopter and (wearing them the most: on and off-duty) the Ecto Goggles. Ray would correspond annually with his uncle Andrew McMillan every Christmas but the two never met in person. After McMillan passed away, Ray found out he was the first person named in the will to take a chance at getting rid of the Keystone Ghost. Whoever did would inherit Castle Dunkeld and the title of Duke. Ray and the other Ghostbusters succeeded but trapping the ghost released the Battle of Dunkeld Ghosts. Ray quickly rode a bicycle to the nearby Village of Dunkeld and bought thousands of dollars worth of electronics and convinced villagers to allow him to convert their entire fleet of garbage trucks into Ghost Traps by offering them $100 each. Ray turned over the castle to the village and declared McMillan's freeloader relatives could live in the castle as long as they paid rent to the village. After the Ghostbusters returned home, the village sent them Scottish attire and a bagpipe. Ray quickly started playing it. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:56-2:59). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Yeah, I guess so. We write to each other every year at Christmas." Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:08-3:12). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "But I never met my Uncle Andrew. We just wrote letters." Caithness (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:43-3:52). Time Life Entertainment. Caithness says: "And a bigger bunch of freeloaders you'll never see. Your uncle hated them but he couldn't just cut them out. So there is indeed a condition." Caithness (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:54-4:05). Time Life Entertainment. Caithness says: "Your uncle was plagued throughout his life by a ghost. The person to exercise that ghost gets the castle and the title that goes with it, Duke of Dunkeld." Caithness (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:10-4:13). Time Life Entertainment. Caithness says: "And the first person your uncle named to try is you." For one of the Ghostbusters' vacations, on Ray's suggestion, they went to his cousin Samantha Stantz' Stantz Dairy Farm and helped her deal with the ghosts of The Petersons. Ray had an uncle named Gaylord but hadn't seen him since he was a child. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to this, my long lost Uncle Gaylord just passed away." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:21-02:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Last time I saw him, I was just a kid." Ray inherited Gaylord's Joke Shop from his late Uncle Gaylord on the belief he was the nephew with the worst sense of humor. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 02:33-02:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He willed a joke shop in Queens to me because 'Ray was my nephew with the worst sense of humor'." Ray tried to prove he was funny but accidentally released a destructive pair of Imps. Once they were recaptured, Ray decided to sell the shop. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:03-22:06). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "In fact, I decided to sell the shop." Slimer! He was a friend to Slimer much like in The Real Ghostbusters. Extreme Ghostbusters After the Ghostbusters disbanded, Ray conducted pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but after a minor mishap turned into a major explosion, he was terminated and took a job as a sales manager at Perpetual Motors, a used car lot. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:47-03:59, 04:06-04:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Well, I was doing pyrokinesis research at a major university in Idaho but there was a minor mishap followed by a major explosion. Now I'm working with Perpetual Motors...Uh, nooo. I'm sales manager for Perpetual Motors." In November 1997, he came back for Egon's birthday along with the others. He seems to be a more business type as of his interest in money is highlighted while at the airport, that and his massive debt. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:05-03:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "Yes, well, I consider it my duty as a scientist...not to mention they're paying me a hefty chunk of change." Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:24-03:27). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "There goes this month's car payment." He wears Egon's spare uniform throughout the two episodes, which could suggest he has lost weight. His knowledge on the supernatural appears to still be up to date, as he was able to give advice to the Extreme Ghostbusters on how to bust the repeating entity. It's noted that Kylie really has respect for much of what he has to say like Egon, and likewise Ray is impressed with Kylie's knowledge of the supernatural. Interestingly, the new recruit Garrett Miller resembles him in many ways, mainly that both really like their jobs and enjoy busting ghosts. Ray was booked to teach a workshop at the Paranormal Expo in Miami for Thanksgiving. Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:54-02:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "And I got a workshop to teach at the Paranormal Expo down in Miami." However, S.I.D.N.E.E. caused Ray to miss his flight. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics During the Proteus incident, the Ghostbusters were accidentally teleported to a parallel dimension instead of Proteus' chosen nexus when a grateful civilian named Claudia cast a ward of protection on them. Unaware of what happened at first, they thought they were back at the Firehouse and walked in. Ray was the first to see that the second floor looked totally different and Slimer was imprisoned. Ray released him just as Egon realized something was wrong. Slimer grabbed Ray by the right arm and tossed him. They scrambled and trapped him. They soon met their counterparts, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore, and compared notes. Ray thought the notion of parallel dimensions was awesome. He informed them about the battle at the Rockefeller Plaza that led to their arrival. Both Ghostbusters went down to the basement to look at the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Ray was enamored by it and wanted to build one, too, once they returned to their home dimension. Ray and Egon went with the parallel versions of Peter and Winston to the Bronx Zoo. Ray fell victim to the hypnotic abilities of the Fairy Poltergeist and entered into a trance state. In that state, he was only driven by the urge to go to the poltergeist. The poltergeist showed its true form as Ray neared it. Peter opened fire but the entranced Ray continued his path. Before he could walk into the Proton Stream, Ray was tackled by Winston. After Egon trapped the entity, Ray returned to normal. Back at the Firehouse, he was connected to the Aura Video-Analyzer. Ray was still embarrassed about what happened to him but his parallel counterpart realized he was suffering from the similar after effects of having his mind scrambled by a powerful entity. They agreed a primordial god was the culprit. Personality Ray is the heart of the Ghostbusters. He sometimes will act a bit like a kid (he watches cartoons, reads comic books, plays with action figures, and in the episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" it is shown that he believes that the Easter Bunny exists). Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Peter Venkman is probably the closest to Ray, as he's shown to be almost brotherly to him. Egon Spengler Egon Spengler and Ray tend to be the ones who work on the technological aspects the most. They both have a deep professional respect for one another. Although Egon has shown puzzlement and/or mild annoyance when Ray exhibits childlike behavior. Winston Zeddemore Winston Zeddemore and Ray shared some similar interests including they love for the Ecto-1 and Game Shows. Winston was usually the one to defend Ray's childlike tendentious. Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz and Ray didn't seem to really ever get into any direct conflicts. Much like Winston, Janine didn't seem to have an issue with Ray's childlike moments. Slimer Ray treated Slimer better than the rest of the Ghostbusters, especially Peter. Among the Ghostbusters, Slimer loved Ray the most. Louis Tully Ray didn't seem to have any direct issues with Louis Tully. Eduardo Rivera Eduardo Rivera and Ray didn't interact much. Roland Jackson Roland Jackson and Ray seem to get along. Ray even offered Roland a deal on a used car once. Garrett Miller Garrett Miller for the most part respected Ray. They both share many traits such as a positive outlook and enthusiasm for their work. Kylie Griffin Kylie Griffin seemed to be as much into Ray's spiritual knowledge, and many of the things she said impressed Ray. Trivia *Ray has an aunt named Lois. Two of his uncles passed away while he was a Ghostbuster, Gaylord and a distant uncle named Andrew McMillan. *Ray's ancestors hail from both Russia "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" and Scotland. Possibly has a Jewish background (Russian Orthodox). **The Russian part of the Stantz family came to America in the 1860s "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" *Ray's humorous personality, as well as physical appearance was based loosely on actor Louie Anderson-including the voice. *Ray was born in 1959. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:27-01:30). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Ray, you weren't even born until 1959." He also has a fondness for pop culture from the 1950's. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:21-01:22). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I love the 50's." *Ray's second grade teacher was named Mrs. Millikan. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 15:36-15:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's Mrs. Millikan, my second grade teacher!" *Ray used to have a Dopey Dog stuffed animal. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- The Boogieman Cometh (1986) (DVD ts. 13:32-13:34). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's a Dopey Dog! I used to have one of these!!" *Ray was always told by Aunt Lois to deal with a bad dream by telling himself it's only a dream so he could take control of it. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:55-03:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My Aunt Lois always told me the best way to deal with a bad dream is to keep telling yourself it's only a dream. Then you can take control of the dream." *Ray still believes in the Easter Bunny and lamented in having to blast a nightmarish version. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream (1986) (DVD ts. 15:36-15:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's not really the Easter Bunny. It's not really the Easter Bunny." *Ray has a birth mark under his chin. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Look Homeward, Ray (1986) (DVD ts. 20:48-20:50). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I never knew you had a birthmark under your chin, Ray." *While living in Morrisville, Ray had the weirdest pets. Mr. Johnson (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Look Homeward, Ray (1986) (DVD ts. 20:01-20:06). Time Life Entertainment. Mr. Johnson says: "Boy always did have the oddest pets." *Ray knows sign language."Take Two" *In "Take Two ", Ray shows some fondness for the Deadly Dr. Crawly films and the movie "Nerds in Space." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Take Two (1986) (DVD ts. 14:16-14:22). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Oh, wow! Hey, Winston, this is where they made all the Deadly Dr. Crawley movies!" *Ray was born in the Bronx. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 2:34-2:36). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey! I was born in the Bronx!" *Just to annoy Peter, Ray named the green ghost "Slimer." Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Citizen Ghost" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 11:36-11:45). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray admired Max Palopolis... until he met him. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD). (DVD ts. 16:20). Time Life Entertainment. *Math was always Ray's weakest subject. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Cry Uncle" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:10-03:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Math only was always Ray's weakest subject." **While making a calculation, Ray misplaced the decimal point. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:26-07:28). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I misplaced a decimal point." *Ray took clarinet lessons instead of swimming lessons.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray reveals he built three cars in his last year of auto shop class. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:13). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I built three in my last year of auto shop." *Ray has a tuxedo in pea soup green. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:01-18:02). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I have a tuxedo in that color." *Ray won a free helicopter lesson in 1976. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "You Can't Take it With You" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:31-10:33). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I won a free lesson back in '76." *When Ray was a child growing up in the Bronx, he used to borrow books from Mr. Howard. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:50-12:53). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Remember me? Ray Stantz? I used to borrow your books when I was a kid." Reaves, Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray moves his lips when he reads. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:35-17:37). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Great. He moves his lips when he reads." *Andrew McMillan, Ray Stantz's uncle, is revealed to be Scottish. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. Caithness (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Bustman's Holiday" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Time Life Entertainment. Caithness says: "Would you be Raymond Stantz with an uncle named Andrew McMillan?" *Ray dreamed of going to MJN Studios for a long time. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:45-1:49). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It's enough for me to see the inside of the MJN Studios." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:01-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "You know for years I dreamed of this moment?" *Ray hates small planes. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:53-3:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I hate small planes." *Ray attributes his ability to understand Slimer from growing up watching Lassie movies. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "They Call Me MISTER Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:31-18:34). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, you grow up watching Lassie movies... you learn, okay?" *Ray went to horror movies during his childhood Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:58-9:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I went to horror movies." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:25-04:30). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "This is terrific! Just like all those old horror movies I used to watch when I was a kid!" *Ray reveals he read Spooks Illustrated when he was a child. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:05-8:08). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I used to read Spooks Illustrated when I was a kid." *Ray learned about Charles Foster Hearse's collection of books on the supernatural after watching an episode of "Haunts of the Rich and Famous," and always wanted to see it. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've wanted to look at this library ever since I saw it on "Haunts of the Rich & Famous"." *In "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis," Ray was still an unlicensed pilot. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:26-17:28). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You promised me you'd take more lessons!" Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:33-17:35). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I'm pretty good for an unlicensed pilot." *Ray and Winston both like game shows. "The Devil to Pay" *Ray has multiple degrees and hopes to win a Nobel Prize. Dib Devlin (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:04-11:08). Time Life Entertainment. Dib says: "And Dr. Ray Stantz, a noted parapsychologist with multiple degrees. Ray hopes to one day win a Nobel Prize." *Ray once ate half a cookie slimed by Slimer. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:16-19:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Okay, I admit. Slimer are half a cookie, got slime all over the other half, and by accident without thinking about it, I ate it." *Ray's favorite comic is Captain Steel. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:57-2:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "They're canceling my favorite comic book!" Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:17-17:19). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Captain Steel is my favorite comic book!" *Ray Stanz reveals Captain Steel was his hero and one of the reasons he became a Ghostbuster. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:31-2:36). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Egon, Captain Steel is my hero. He's one of the reasons I became a Ghostbuster." *Ray is a member of good standing with the Official Captain Steel Junior Crimestoppers Club. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:54-13:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "See? Member of good standing of the Official Captain Steel Junior Crimestoppers Club." *Ray once played on a team against the Miskatonic University's football team, the Slugs. He recalls the experience as "slimy." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Hole in the Wall Gang" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:50-03:57). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I once played their football team, the Slugs. Ech. That was slimy." *"Nerds in Space" is one of Ray's favorite movies. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:39-02:43). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, "Nerds in Space"! That's one of my favorite movies." *Ray is the only person to have a limited edition of a Captain Steel comic. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Copycat" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:02-17:08). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "A limited edition of Captain Steel? This is really incredible. I thought I had the only one in existence!" *Ray used to be a Boy Scout. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey, Ray -- You're the ex-Boy Scout." Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 21:54-21:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "My old Boy Scout shirt!" *"Muffy and the Meatheads" is Ray's favorite show. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Future Tense" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:35-01:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Hey, check it out guys. My favorite TV show, Muffy and the Meatheads." *Ray was once tricked into thinking he was guest speaker at a comic book convention. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:01-03:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I'm a guest speaker at a comic book convention." *While in the grip of the animated street made by Boogaloo above Times Square, Peter points out he can see Ray's house. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:07-19:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I--I can see your house from here." *Ray enrolled in Paranormal Studies at Columbia University. One of his professors attempted to spend the night at Heck House. He survived half the night and was rendered catatonic. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "The only man to spend half the night there was one of my professors of paranormal studies at Columbia University. He was a brilliant man." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:24-04:25). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Drool a lot." *Ray has seen The Great Strazinski's show a dozen times. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:50-02:51). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've seen your show a dozen times." *When Ray was a child, he wanted to be a stage magician performing at the Magic Palace. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:53-03:55). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "When I was a kid, I used to dream about playing here someday." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:01-04:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I called myself Stanzo the Magnificent." *Ray once owed Peter $5. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "By the way, you think you could pay me the five you owe me?" *Ray owned a sailboat he named the "SS Pollywog." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:34-03:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Believe me, guys. Just wait until you go out on my new boat." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:36-05:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The S.S. Pollywog?" *Ray was never good with dice. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:55-13:57). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I never was lucky with dice." *"The Sammy K. Ferret Show" was a favorite program of Ray and Slimer. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:56-02:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Looking for our favorite program." *Ray has begun teaching himself how to play a tuba as of the events of "Not Now, Slimer!". Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991) (DVD ts. 01:38-01:40). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray wears contact lens.Egon Spengler (2009). Slimer!- "Dr. Strangedog" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:10-22:12). Time Life Entertainment. *Egon and Ray were kicked out of New York State University in 1982 for trying to reanimate the dead.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:48-03:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Boy, this sure brings back memories. Ray and I were kicked out of here back in '82 for trying to reanimate the dead." *Ray is referenced twice more in "The Sphinx" after Egon's story about being expelled from New York State.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 16:22-16:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I can handle this, Ray!"Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 16:25-16:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I am not Ray!" *Pat Fraley filled in as the voice of Ray for two recording sessions of "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" when Frank Welker was unavailable.Spook Central "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Trivia *Ray appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Ray makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except Trading Faces and Transcendental Tourists. Slimer! *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (cameo) *Nothing to Sneeze At *Sticky Fingers *Don't Tease the Sleaze *Room at the Top *Slimer's Silly Symphony *The Dirty Half-Dozen Extreme Ghostbusters *Back in the Saddle, Part 1 *Back in the Saddle, Part 2 Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 References Gallery Collages RayinTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" RayinTheCopycatepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Copycat" RayinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|Transformed into cartoon in "Stay Tooned" Primary Canon RayStantzAnimated14.jpg|After Gozer's defeat RealGhostbustersOriginalUniforms02.jpg RayStantzAnimated02.jpg RayStantzAnimated37.jpg RayStantzAnimated03.jpg RayStantzAnimated39.jpg RayStantzAnimated05.jpg RayStantzAnimated06.jpg RayStantzAnimated07.jpg RayStantzAnimated08.jpg RayStantzAnimated34.jpg RayStantzAnimated47.jpg RayStantzAnimated43.jpg RayStantzAnimated46.jpg RayStantzAnimated49.jpg RayStantzAnimated51.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear16.jpg RayStantzAnimated60.jpg|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" RayStantzAnimated62.jpg|As seen in "Loathe Thy Neighbor" RayAndWinstonLiveFromAlCaponesTomb.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" RayStantzAnimated81.jpg|As seen in "Kitty-Cornered" RayStantzAnimated84.jpg|As seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" RayStantzAnimated94.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" RayStantzAnimated100.jpg|As seen in "Busters in Toyland" RayStantzAnimated101.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" TheMagnificentFive13.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" RayStantzAnimated09.jpg RayStantzAnimated10.jpg RayStantzAnimated04.jpg RayStantzAnimated72.jpg|In rain jacket in "Future Tense" RayStantzAnimated11.jpg RayStantzAnimated12.jpg RayStantzAnimated13.jpg RealGhostbustersTakeTwoTuxedos01.jpg RayStantzAnimated44.jpg RayStantzAnimated15.jpg RayStantzAnimated38.jpg RayStantzAnimated42.jpg RayStantzAnimated19.jpg RayStantzAnimated20.jpg RayStantzAnimated58.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" RayStantzAnimated92.jpg|As seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" RayStantzAnimated73.jpg|Constellation pajamas in "Future Tense" RayStantzAnimated74.jpg|Constellation pajamas in "Future Tense" RayStantzAnimated75.jpg|Constellation pajamas in "Future Tense" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters01.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" RayStantzAnimated97.jpg|As see in "Ghostworld" PeterAndRayMyLeftFang.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" WinstonAndRayMyLeftFang.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" RayAndWinstonTreasureOfSierraTamale.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" RayStantzAnimated103.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" RayStantzAnimated59.jpg|As seen in "The Two Faces of Slimer" RayStantzAnimated16.jpg RayStantzAnimated50.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" WinstonEgonRayColdCash.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater22.jpg RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies02.jpg RayStantzAnimated18.jpg RayStantzAnimated22.jpg RayStantzAnimated24.jpg RayStantzAnimated30.jpg RayStantzAnimated31.jpg RayStantzAnimated32.jpg RayStantzAnimated40.jpg RayStantzAnimated45.jpg RayStantzAnimated52.jpg RayStantzAnimated67.jpg|As seen in "Short Stuff" RayStantzAnimated69.jpg|As seen in "Three Men and an Egon" RayStantzAnimated79.jpg|As seen in "The Halloween Door" RealGhostbustersBooDunitCivies01.jpg RealGhostbustersBooDunitCivies02.jpg RayStantzAnimated53.jpg RayStantzAnimated54.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" RayStantzAnimated55.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" RayStantzAnimated35.jpg RayStantzAnimated48.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" RayStantzAnimated27.jpg RayStantzAnimated28.jpg RayStantzAnimated29.jpg RayStantzAnimated41.jpg RayEgonApocalypseWhatNow.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" RayStantzAnimated76.jpg|In blue suit in "Jailbusters" RayStantzAnimated77.jpg|In blue suit in "Jailbusters" RayStantzAnimated82.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" 013-14.png|Posing as Ghost of Christmas Future RayStantzAnimated21.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar02.jpg RayStantzAnimated23.jpg RayStantzAnimated25.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1960s.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1970s.jpg RayStantzAnimated26.jpg RayStantzAnimated33.jpg RayStantzAnimated36.jpg|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" TheHoleInTheWallGang12.jpg|As seen in "The Hole in the Wall Gang" RayStantzAnimated56.jpg|As seen in "The Hole in the Wall Gang" RayStantzAnimated57.jpg|As seen in "The Hole in the Wall Gang" RayStantzAnimated61.jpg|Halloween costume in "Halloween II 1/2" RayStantzAnimated63.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" RayStantzAnimated64.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" RayStantzAnimated65.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" RayStantzAnimated66.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" RayStantzAnimated68.jpg|"Allergic" to ghosts in "Something's Going Around" RayStantzAnimated70.jpg|Janitor disguise in "If I Were a Witch Man" RayStantzAnimated71.jpg|Janitor disguise in "If I Were a Witch Man" Jailbusters31.jpg|In prison suit in "Jailbusters" RayStantzAnimated78.jpg|Gangster outfit in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" RayStantzAnimated80.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" ItsAboutTime18.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" RayStantzAnimated83.jpg|With 50s hairdo in "It's About Time" PeterAndRayItsAboutTime.jpg|Posing as fireman in "It's About Time" SlimerStreak07.jpg|Dressed by The Player in "Slimer Streak" RayStantzAnimated85.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" RayStantzAnimated86.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" RayStantzAnimated87.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" RayStantzAnimated88.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" StanzoTheMagnificent.jpg|Stanzo The Magnificent in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" RayStantzAnimated89.jpg|As Stanzo in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" RayStantzAnimated90.jpg|Mom disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" RayStantzAnimated91.jpg|Mom disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" RayStantzAnimated93.jpg|Ray of the Rainforest in "Mean Green Teen Machine" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters02.jpg|Space project uniform in "Spacebusters" EgonRayGuessWhatsComingToDinner01.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" RayStantzAnimated95.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" RayStantzAnimated96.jpg|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar04.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Kishnar09.jpg|Initially possessed by Kishnar in "Very Beast Friends" Kishnar10.jpg|Full transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Kishnar11.jpg|Partial reversion in "Very Beast Friends" GhostWorldPossessors10.jpg|Ray possessed in "Ghostworld" RayStantzAnimated98.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" RayStantzAnimated99.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" RayStantzAnimatedToon.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" RayStantzAnimated102.jpg|Spittoon outfit in "The Magnificent Five" RayStantzAnimated104.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" RaySlimer.png|Ray in Slimer! EGBRay.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters RayStantzAnimatedEGB03.jpg RayStantzAnimatedEGB02.jpg Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1RayWinstonsc01.png|Ray Stantz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1Raysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonPeterDanaRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1PeterEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc01.png|Ray Stantz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterRayGhostJoggersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2OrreforsStoreManagerRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt2RayMoodSlimesc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2EgonRayMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc05.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc06.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc07.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2WinstonEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Raysc01.png|Ray Stantz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3SlimedRestaurantPatronsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3RayEgonFireCaptainsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Raysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Ray Stantz as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedLouisRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersJackHardemeyerLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| RayStantzAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters RayStantzAnimatedInTheBox01.jpg|As seen in In The Box Part One RayStantzAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI RayStantzAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover RayStantzAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal06.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal07.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 RayStantzAnimatedGetReal08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW13.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 AnimatedToasterIDW01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Non Canon RayColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters